


Сокровище

by Yozhik



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Сокровище

Так странно видеть на своих руках то, что ещё недавно было сердцем.  
Так странно, что это не вызывает никаких чувств, кроме удивления.  
Галаксия щурится, её звёздное семя сияет слишком ярко, так, что режет глаза; почему-то в этом сиянии ей мерещится силуэт ребёнка; ей хочется сжать этот свет в ладонях, ей хочется отбросить его как можно дальше, и никогда его больше не видеть.  
Галаксия поднимает ладони над головой, капелька света срывается с её рук как пушинка, подхваченная порывом ветра, и уносится вдаль. И сразу становится так легко и просто. Теперь она ничем не рискует.  
И откуда-то издалека она слышит детский смех.


End file.
